halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blackout
'Location' This episode of the Bungie Podcast clearly states ~5:41 that the location is Antarctica, as stated by the artist of the map, Paul Russel. Contradictory reports from a producer state that it's Arctic. So, it's the word of someone who actually worked on the level compared to someone who is just trying to sell the level. Darthbob100 19:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) should z/41 be a reference of the number 7? :How is it a reference? General simon r h 19:03, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :: nvm i was thinking of 42 :::Oh, right. Easy mistake to make. ;) General simon r h 19:09, 25 March 2008 (UTC) In Tuesday's update (the reveal of the final Legendary DLC map) Paul Russel states that "The setting is a UNSC Antarctic weather station..." However, this is contradicted by Allen Murray telling players to "make sure you notice the beautiful Aurora Borealis in the sky" Aurora Borealis implies Arctic, Russel implies Antarctic. Which one? -- HOIST THE COLORS "Then it's the Locker for you" 22:09, 25 March 2008 (UTC) It has the northern lights, so therefore it's in the Arctic. But the developers stated that it's antarctic, therefore why I put disputed content tags on this page. Don't remove them. -- HOIST THE COLORS "Then it's the Locker for you" They said both. They also said it has the northern lights. Keyword: NORTHERN. So it's the arctic. Not necessarily, one of them misspoke, we don't know which one so until then we put disputed content -- HOIST THE COLORS "Then it's the Locker for you" 23:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) One of them, Paul Russel, said Antarctic. Allen Murray said Arctic and Aurora Borealis. I am sure that it is actually Antarctic because: 1. Murray may not know much about geography, it's a common mistake to call all polar areas Arctic and all Auroras Aurora Borealis because they live in the north. 2. There is a continental ice shelf right next to the station. The Arctic does not have them, expect in Greenland, in which case Russel would have clearly stated that exact location. Mutoid Chief 11:51, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Either way, the page says both Artic (in the description on the right) and Antartic (in the text). I think that it is more likely he called the "aurora australis" the "aurora borealis". I didn't even know they were called something different. 'Australis' is latin for "of the south" and 'borealis' means "of the north. The auroras are really only different in name. Titan186 "Ghost" i wonder if this map will have a "Ghost" like Lockout? Voy101 Probably not. The Ghost of Lockout was a glitch, and developers don't purposely insert glitches. Zeldafanjtl 01:54, 27 March 2008 (UTC) well you never know how the "ghost" got in the games,so mabey he'll show up in this halo 3 map too Voy101 Earlier today i was forging for some machinima on blackout and near the sword spawn i suddenly found a dead blue spartan. i played as red and didnt die, so this might be something like the good ol' ghost. you probably dont believe me but i will try to get proof and come back with it later. just wanted to say it in case someone has seen anything similar. "There may be a Secret Forge Item just like in the Heroic Map Pack." Where does this come from? It seems completely baseless. Zeldafanjtl 01:56, 27 March 2008 (UTC) I dont knowHalo7 Idea for a Special Forge Item Hmmm...maybe AI players! Like in the campaign except not like the Ghost of Lockout lol RadicalEdward2 02:29, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Doubt it. Would kind of spoil multiplayer IMO. General simon r h 18:29, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah but for people with only temporary Live once they are out of time to use live they'll get bored. I think it would be a great feature. Darthmasterchief 15:00, 28 March 2008 (UTC) It would certainly be a great feature. People will certainly put them near the ledge and place things to block them from escaping. Then the AI will jump down...... Iquabacian 15:13, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :There's a reason why Bungie puts so much effort into the campaign. Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:57, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I found how z/41 can = 7 there are 2 ways 1) the z = 2 2+4+1=7 2) z = 26 sooo 26/41 6+4=10-2-1=7 H3 ph34r the grun7y-n355 4nd ^^y 1337 5kilz 03:15, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Eh? How does z = 26? General simon r h 17:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Z is the 26th letter of the alphabet. Sgt. Raynor 15:17, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :No way, that is too out of the way to be considered legitimate. XRoadToDawnX 17:02, 9 July 2008 (UTC) crates crates dont stay in place, they just said that you can make them float if you put on on top of another and delete the bottom one "It is still unknown if a ghost dwells Blackout as one did in its predecessor, Lockout." The Ghost of Lockout was a glitch to begin with. I'm going to delete this part. Zeldafanjtl 23:04, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Arctic vs Antarctic OK, I'm getting really sick of the constant edit wars between Arctic and Antarctic. We don't know for sure, and until we find out, I'm going to bypass the problem by changing any mention of location to "polar", to suit either. I will be annoyed if someone restarts this edit war again. Thanks, General simon r h 19:17, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I was going to but "Arctic or Antarctic", but your method works. Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:50, 21 April 2008 (UTC) However, according to the most recent post on bungie.net regarding the maps, it is implied that this is the Arctic, not the Antarctic, based on the fact that he calls it the Aurora Borealis. This is what I go by when I change it. Why do people still have the page that proves it's the Arctic when they change it to the Antarctic or polar region? -Halofan333 Getting out of the map I've tried and tried and no success. TKW Pure Ownage 05:40, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :You should request this as a Gamers of Halopedia priority...if its still alive. General simon r h 10:54, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Its dead, I don't care I am just gonna do it, does it matter that a usergroup approves what I am doing? I am trying to get something done, I am trying to get it done right, and I will do it alone if needed, which I am, and I am getting it done, and done RIGHT. Isn't that the whole point to editing on Halopedia? H3 16:51, 24 June 2008 (UTC) The Comet "Exactly every 5 minutes, a red comet will soar over the sky for a split second. " Can anyone confirm that? I've never seen it and I searched on Google, it doesn't seem to come up on any other site. red meteor? yes I did see one I was playing in blackout when something caught my eye.I got a little scared cuz I thought it was someone fireing a spartan laser but it wasn't.it was the red meteor u mentioned...